


斑 06~08

by Acaliz



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaliz/pseuds/Acaliz
Summary: 这篇主要是伯爵咕哒大家估计也能看出来两次舞会是在同时进行文字表述上我也做有衔接，但是如果懒得分的话告诉大家一个小诀窍“+”符开头的是“现在”“x”符开头的是“过去”一个小把戏~





	斑 06~08

06 大佬恒久远，女装永流传（中）

 

+

宴会的会场是一座欧式的古典公馆，夜幕降临的时候它打开了全部的灯，透过那些巨型的落地玻璃窗看进去，水晶吊灯的光绚烂迷离。馆前正值入场的时间，有不少穿着礼服的男士女士在入口的红毯处一边寒暄，一边等待着自己的邀请函被审阅。

这时有一辆黑色的豪车缓缓驶了过来，在红毯前停下。这辆车吸引了不少人的目光，似乎所有人都知道车上坐着的人是谁，在穿着白手套的接待上前替车内的人拉开车门的时候，都不约而同地暗自朝那处投以视线。

“那辆车上的是谁？”

在一帮人佯装交谈实则分心在别处的接待场上，某个角落里有个小女孩扯了扯身边人的衣服，她看上去不过十一二岁，头发却是白色的，穿着看起来干净而又利索的小礼裙，没什么修饰，只是脸上有一道类似于缝合的伤疤，很明显，合着她天真无知的神情让人看上去只觉得可怜。

“会是妈妈吗？”她问。

站在她身边的是一个成年男人，黑发尾卷，褐肤，身材修长，穿着双排扣的白色西装和一件风衣，单手插着口袋在那儿看似无所事事地站着。

“那是埃德蒙·唐泰斯，这个城市的企业家之一，也是向本地的Mafia提供军火的商人之一，因为在欧洲受过勋，所以外号是‘伯爵’。”他看了一眼小女孩，“那不是你今晚的目标，杰克。”

埃德蒙·唐泰斯下了车，在名媛们的眼里，作为上流社会里长期多金且真有名誉勋位加身的钻石单身汉，他一如既往地英俊帅气，金色的眼睛只需要微微低垂着就能让他周身散发的忧郁气质up几个档次，令不少女性芳心大动。

然后这位单身汉微微低着头，向车内伸出的手里搭上了另一只带着黑色手套的手。

黑色漆面的玛丽珍高跟鞋和深色的裙摆出现在人们的眼前，那只手的主人在埃德蒙的牵引下站到了红毯上，背脊挺得笔直，身形在束腰的马甲和连身的长裙摆修饰下变得优雅挺立，“她”伸出手轻轻扶了一下头上的礼帽，将斜下来遮目的黑纱正了一下位置，便顺着牵引着自己的男人的手，搭上他的臂弯。

真是一个优雅漂亮的小姑娘。在场名媛们的内心被利索地插上一刀。

立香默默打量自己，不得不客观地夸赞起杀生院的手艺。除了肩膀有点小宽胸有点小平之外，一切都perfect。

远处的杰克歪着头，兀自在问：“是妈妈？不是妈妈？”

她身边的男人依旧一脸冷淡，无所事事地站着。

  

“呜哇真的好多人在看着我。”

入场的时候立香用只有埃德蒙才能听到的音量小声惊呼着，抓紧了对方的手臂以示自己的紧张。

男人用眼睛睨了他一眼，“衣服皱了。”

“啊，抱歉。”立香匆匆说。

“照片上的人都记下来了吗？”埃德蒙问。

“呃，”回答他的是耿直的摇头，“没有。”

在埃德蒙发作之前，立香赶紧补救：“但是要特别注意的那几个我记下来了！你总不能让我记完全部人！太多了！”

男人“啧”了一声，突然对自己看人的眼光产生了疑虑。

他们入了场。所有的舞会在立香眼里都是一个模子套路出来的，主角都是挂着虚伪笑容谈笑风生的名绅贵妇，复古的建筑风格下巨大的鎏金舞池上还没有人影，只有一旁的三角钢琴在被温柔地弹奏着烘托氛围。

当然这一切都与他无关。

立香直勾勾地盯着不远处的自助餐区，一脸严肃深沉：“埃德蒙，我们商量个事。”

“不行。”

被“她”挽着的男人嘴角已经挂起了虚假得体的笑容，小声地将立香的想法摁死在他的肚子里以防自己被气死，“在正事之前你必须陪我一阵子，不然会被怀疑的。”

“噢唐泰斯，好久不见了！”

两人聊到一半，一个大腹便便、发际线还很叫人替他着急的中年人欣喜地朝他们迎了过来。男人身边的“少女”默不作声起来，服帖地站在身边，显然中年人的到来是因为埃德蒙·唐泰斯，藤丸立香并不清楚也不想知道两人的关系与交谈内容，不如说他从来不想知道这些东西，对埃德蒙要做的事情也一概不知，只想应付了事，干站在一边做一个没什么姿色的花瓶。

“今年秋季的航线开了几条？之前和我们这边事先和你的秘书谈了一批货。”

“她正在为这事忙。”

在这种场合上的埃德蒙·唐泰斯真如一名绅，老道圆滑，上前来找他寒暄的人也不少，男女老少应有尽有，女性中还会有用个别意味的眼神刮一下他身边的立香，但谁也想不到这一位令人嫉恨的女伴脑电波根本没和其他人站在一条线上过，只觉得自己小腿站得发酸，等下一定要好好吃上一顿才不亏。

终于，一个前来搭话的人在与埃德蒙联系一番之后，给男人指了一个方向，做引路道：“佛劳洛斯阁下已经在议会室等您了，请跟我来。”

埃德蒙·唐泰斯客气地点了点头，知道接下来的是一个什么样的场合，便轻轻低下头。

令所有女性嫉妒的一幕来了。

只见他一改疏离客气的表情，带着若有似无的温柔笑容，牵起挽在自己手臂上的“少女”的手，亲昵地说：“立香，我就离开一会儿，在这里等我，好吗？”

好吗——好吗——好吗——

耳朵被熏红，但藤丸立香脑子里重复着的这一句问话令他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，随即他又感受到了埃德蒙在他掌心画下的符号，酥酥麻麻的，才不得不紧张地点点头，掐细自己的声音小声答应。在外人看来就是依人的小鸟不舍得自己年轻英俊的舞伴，在不甘愿的心情下做出一些拙劣的挽留。

 

 

x

“带我来这里的是埃德蒙·唐泰斯先生，他并没告诉我关于着装的问题。”

“而且……”站在餐桌前大块朵颖的藤丸立香刚咽下一块松软蛋糕，反问道：“我穿的难道不是正装吗？”

“这……”

侍应生艰难地接受着他身上穿着的露背小礼裙和黑色的丝()袜，还有脚下蹬着的一双崭新的，价格不菲的嵌钻黑高跟，动摇了半天。

这的确不能责怪立香，被埃德蒙带进一个完全与自己格格不入的陌生舞会，又被放养之后，他已经自暴自弃地自己找一个角落呆着填饱肚子了。

“埃德蒙·唐泰斯的舞伴？”身边突然传来一个惊奇的声音，“我倒是第一次见到他自己带舞伴出现在宴会上。”

那是一个没什么特点的中年男人，但立香在转头看到他的那一瞬间神经就绷了起来。

因为这个人在埃德蒙事先给他看到的人物照片上，叫做啥他忘了，来自于一个名为“比斯特”的奇怪组织，然后他身边的男人抬起手指，pad屏幕跟着他的动作，在这个人的脸上画了一个巨大的红色的“×”。

“这是一个多嘴多舌的人。”埃德蒙面色不善，却在嘴边挑起一个笑容，仿佛一个胜利者即将要摘取属于他的丰硕果实，语气轻蔑。

“离他远点吧，他要进坟墓了。”

 

 

 

07 大佬恒久远，女装永流传（下）

 

+

“雷夫·莱诺尔·佛劳洛斯。”

“埃德蒙·唐泰斯。”

两个男人在握手之后坐到室内正中长条的议会桌旁，身边带着墨镜穿着西装的助手为他们打开了平板的电脑，调出这次谈判内容的主题——关于通往这座城市的海上航线。

往往谈判桌上的气氛都是严肃而压抑的，可这次却不尽然，埃德蒙打量了一下周围，议会室与会场用的是一样剔透漂亮的水晶灯，灯光明亮干净，地面一尘不染，深红色的丝绒靠椅坐面柔软，他也感觉不到放有丝毫异物。长桌中心还是空的，里面放有着味道清新的大绿盆栽，植物的味道令他头脑更为清醒。

助手退了下去，室内便剩下他们两个人。注意到他的视线落在长桌中央，名为雷夫的男人呵呵笑了起来，“看来唐泰斯先生很喜欢这个味道，在我们的那里，它对一些特殊的人都有提神的作用。”

“特殊的人？”埃德蒙眯起眼睛。

雷夫摊开双手，笑眯眯地解释道：“这并不算是个秘密，不是吗？”

回答他的是男人的一声冷哼。

“那么，就让我们进入主题吧……”

座钟滴答滴答算着流逝而过的时间，埃德蒙兴趣缺缺地听着雷夫讲的条件，发现植物之中有几盆是带花的，其中有一株与藤丸立香眼睛的颜色挺相近，不由得对独自留在舞会里的某人不放心起来。

埃德蒙·唐泰斯算得上是一个心思缜密的男人，毕竟曾是从死局之中走出来的人，做事往往习惯于深思熟虑之后再果断下手。头脑精明，行事风格干脆狠辣，对待与之合作的伙伴又大度也不失诚意，这才是道上威名显赫的“伯爵”。

唯独遇上藤丸立香，让这位伯爵不仅头疼了起来。

“我们可以在城市东面的娱乐区做出很大的让步，迁入之后也不会对这几处的经济线做出干涉，也可以为之提供新的发展思路与我们的行业产品，大批量、大规模……也是最大火力的。”

雷夫·莱诺尔·佛劳洛斯的声音清晰起来，埃德蒙稍稍将注意力放在了他的身上，注意的他的目光后那个男人也笑眯眯地看了他一眼，继续拨弄着电脑将他的条件罗列出来。

可能是藤丸立香并不害怕他的眼睛缘故吧，也不像现在他面前的这一类包含目的的人与自己的对视，让他对这个少年在第一面产生了一些微妙的好感，虽说在之后发生了许多只想让他将藤丸立香踹出自己车门的事情，但总归来说，埃德蒙并不讨厌他，甚至在那次舞会之后，产生过了想要追求对方的想法。

或许“追求”这词并不适合他，在情感问题上的埃德蒙·唐泰斯是不会觉得犹豫和踟躇对自己有所帮助的，何况双方也都不是扭捏的女性，既然有了好感，那么直接更进一步也无伤大雅。

结果……

“其实一年之前我们也曾有人来过这座城市。”

雷夫突然说起一个话题，引起了埃德蒙的注意，“只可惜当初他参与的一个舞会似乎发生了恶性事件，让我们不得不折损了一位优秀的情报人员啊。”

“所以早在一年前我们就有往这座城市迁移的打算了，刚刚所提及的一切条件内容便是我们的诚意，只希望从唐泰斯先生手中换取太平洋上这两条航线的使用权。”

那个情报人员的样貌一闪而过，他记得这个倒霉蛋，在自己的人动手之前被巨大的水晶吊灯砸得支离破碎。然后出现在电脑中的是这座城市关于太平洋航线的分布地图，被放大再放大，男人看到其中有三分之一的航线都变成了另一种他没见过的，属于另一势力的颜色。

他看着看着，毫无预兆地提起唇角，抬起头，问：“你们已经收拢了将近半数的航线，真的只是为了单纯地迁移一个技术分部过来吗，迦勒底？”

 

 

x

那个男人以“难得的埃德蒙·唐泰斯亲自带来的舞伴”为由向他递了一杯酒，藤丸立香喝也不是不喝也不是，然后只能磨磨蹭蹭地抿了一小口，想着埃德蒙对面前这人的那句“他就快要进坟墓了”的描述。

然后下一秒，那个人真的就进坟墓了。

他们所在的是一栋近海的高级酒店，在最高层开辟了一个空旷的场地来举行这一次的舞会，此时不知道发生了什么事情，灯火通明的会场一下子陷入了漆黑，只有门口上的应急灯亮着。

刚开始只是有疑问和抱怨的声音，随即他们迎来了一阵地动山摇的震荡，各种物体翻到和破碎的声音

伴随着人们的叫喊此起彼伏。

这个黑暗中的混乱持续了大概一分钟，有几盏未受损的灯堪堪亮起，昏暗的灯光摇摆着，空间里突然有了女人收到惊吓的哭声。

立香的杯子早就摔倒在地，在这一分钟里他是死死地扶着身边的长桌才让自己没有摔倒，并且尽量往桌子下面躲，他能感觉到有玻璃制品砸碎在自己的脚边，还在庆幸着自己要是晚一步估计就要被杯子餐盘砸得头破血流。

然后灯光亮起，比头破血流还惨不忍睹的男性被压在巨型的水晶吊灯下面，似乎已经断了气，血差点流到了他的脚边，吓得立香出了一身冷汗。

毕竟一分钟零一秒钟之前，他还喝了一口这人递过来的酒。

有人立刻猜测是否是发生了地震，但下一刻，震荡又来了，翻山倒海，隐约可听见其中的爆炸声。

“喂，你。”

埃德蒙的声音突然出现在背后，怔在原地的立香蓦地被抓住手臂。

立香受到惊吓地朝他看过去，男人似乎是很匆忙地赶过来的，微微喘着气，模样有点狼狈。

“赶紧和我走。”

“这，发、发生了什么！？”

少年的声线都是抖着来的，他跌跌撞撞地跟着男人步伐，高跟鞋太过碍事，却也不得不在一地碎玻璃的情况下勉强走着。

埃德蒙的声音很冷静，金色的眼里闪着冷光，“谈判破裂了，对方想杀了我，打算一层层由下往上炸上来。”

“什么！？这也太粗暴了吧！不怕殃及无辜吗！”立香不可置信地大喊道。

埃德蒙头也不回，“并不是什么大火力的东西，但也希望你听说过宁可错杀也不放过这句话，”他带着他穿越黑暗，“而且他们不会把所有人都杀了，只是想逼我出来。”

没注意到男人在黑暗之中如此快速地移动却没撞到任何人或者物体，立香急忙问：“那那那那现在是要去哪！？”

“你太慢了。”

埃德蒙停下脚步，他抓着立香的手甚至都能感到对方的身体在发抖，不过他可没有什么时间去安慰人，而是回过头，直白地说：“把鞋子踹掉。”

“啊！？”

“快点。”

“可、可是……喂啊啊啊啊！！！”

在立香踹掉鞋子被男人抱起来的同时，与他们逃跑的方向相反的大门被轰然撞开，数名紧握枪械的黑衣人士冲了进来，舞池众人又是一阵慌乱，甚至不乏有女性昏了过去。

“这只是一个普通的舞会而已，都是为今晚的谈判做掩饰的，”埃德蒙整理好姿势，脚下发力，“所以也不是什么重要的人，死了也不可惜。”

“怎么能这样啊！”立香惊异地叫起。

“好了，小声点，要跑了。”

喂……喂喂喂喂喂！！！

埃德蒙·唐泰斯抱着藤丸立香，奔跑了起来，速度极快，带着风声，转瞬之间他们就穿过半个舞池。

男人的吐息就在自己的头顶上，立香被风压逼得说不出话，仿佛这一瞬间他在心里把这辈子的嘈都要吐了，强行摁下自己的一切情绪，甚至接受了自己被一个见面不久的成年男人公主抱的事实！被带着朝墙边一个杂物通道的小窗口上猛地撞了过去。

又是一个爆炸声，舞池震荡。

两人一起滚下漆黑的通道，摔进下一层楼中的一个绿色的大型环保桶里。

 

 

 

08 大佬恒久远，女装永流传（还是下）

 

+

“晚安，小姐，能否能邀请你跳个舞？”

正在胡吃海塞的藤丸立香居然被人搭讪了。

“嗯？”他看过去，一个气质独特称得上是英俊帅气的穿着白西装的黑皮在向自己搭话。

愣了片刻，他咽下嘴里的冷菜，问了句：“泰国？”

没什么表情的黑皮小哥纠正他，“不，印度。”

立香其实看过这个人的资料，被划在可以忽略不计之流里，他上下打量了一下，发现对方黑色的眼睛如点漆，有点神秘感，和这里完全不相符。

“你看起来……唔，就像个……那边流行的神棍？”

“是占星师，”对方继续纠正他，一脸冷淡，但却从善如流，“那么今夜的星象告诉我要邀请您跳一支舞。”

旁人听不清他们之间的对话，只见那个餐桌前“埃德蒙·唐泰斯带来的已经毫无形象的女伴”，在被一个外貌惹眼的男人搭讪之后，看了看窗外乌云密布的天，做出了一个好笑的表情。看到这一幕的人以为她瞎了眼或者是为了保持自己是埃德蒙·唐泰斯舞伴的矜持要拒绝掉这个男人，却没想到她随便擦了擦自己的手，把手套戴回，然后干脆地将手放到了那个男人的手上。

空气里弥漫着飘渺的香水味道，成对的男女都在巨大的鎏金舞池里随着曼妙的曲调翩翩起舞，泛着光泽的地面倒映着女士们如花一般优雅盛开的裙摆。

然而藤丸立香对于女步来说只会左摇右晃，值得庆幸的是他的舞伴倒是个中高手，在旋转间硬是将他带上了节奏。

男人皱着眉看着两人的脚步，“恕我直言，女士，你的舞技……”

“非常糟糕，”藤丸立香点点头，“我知道。”

“那为什么……”

“因为我在那里吃东西的时候太多人盯着我了，”他诚恳地说，“感谢今晚的星星，让你来解除我的危机。”

“……”

沉默的一曲结束之后，新的舞曲的节拍前一首更慢了，立香顿时觉得轻松不少。

两人都没有离开舞池的意思，虽然立香的舞伴看起来很冷淡，对这种交谊活动没有丝毫热衷，但仍尽职尽责地牵着他跟着节奏。

在一个旋转间，那个男人开口问立香：“你觉得这座城市怎么样？”

没想到对方会问出一个这样的问题，立香奇怪地“嗯？”了一声，回答：“这是一个不错的城市。”

看到对方似乎不太满意这个简略的答案，立香想了想：“你听说过稻秸长者的故事吗？”

“了解过。”

他说，“我觉得自己在这里就像一个稻秸长者一样，总是能莫名其妙地遇上很大的收获，却总觉得自己什么都没做。”

男人听了他的话，点点头。

“你并没有听懂，对吧？”

“我第一次来这里，”牵着他的手的舞伴说，“我觉得这座城市和其他地方没有什么区别，但似乎令很多人趋之若鹜。”

“那答案不是很明显吗，”立香说，“这就证明这里是一个好地方啊，只是你不懂得欣赏罢了。”

男人没想到他会这么毫不客气，诧异了小半会儿，张了张嘴，吐出来的却是道歉的话，“抱歉，我……”他踌躇了一下。

“没关系。”

藤丸立香不要脸地耸耸肩，而后又一曲结束。

不，并不是结束，舞曲在这一段落中变得慢了下来，似乎蓄势待发，这是一曲探戈，而现在是到了换舞伴的时间了。

两人旋转着，藤丸立香的舞步难得流畅了起来，他发现自己根本没必要刻意地去伪装成女性，这样子只会令他束手束脚。不一会他就朝现在面前的男人颔首算作致礼，然后——

有人将他的手一步不落地接了过来，动作不能说是温柔，他也不需要温柔。当然就算是他跌跌撞撞地被扯到另一个人的怀里，舞池中的裙摆从未停止过盛开，它只是将那小小地间隙留给了舞池上每两个人相遇和相逢的时间，然后继续随着那美好的音乐循环成一个稍纵即逝而又漫漫延伸的长夜。

藤丸立香抬起头，对上埃德蒙·唐泰斯的视线——那是他在此之前从未见过、也无法用语言形容的一种眼神，不过有那么一个瞬间他想，这也无需用言语来形容吧。

但他还是很惊讶地扫视了一下对方现在的状态和表情，有些不敢置信地问：

 

 

x

庆幸的是那个供舞会使用的环保桶换新次数频繁，以至于他们摔下来的时候并不是狼狈地陷在一堆食物垃圾之中。

不然那个男人肯定忍受不了，藤丸立香这么想着，觉得许多超出他预料的事情发生的太快，自己有点措手不及头晕脑胀。

实际上与他的想象相反，埃德蒙就算是跌入粪坑估计都不吭一声，他现在走在立香的前面，像是背下了这座酒店的地图一般经过每一个房间，直到来到最终的目的地。

那是一个尽头的套房，藤丸立香甚至看到他熟练地掏出一张房卡刷开门，把他扯进去之后又将之立刻关上，给房门上了一层又一层的锁。

这行云流水的动作看得他目瞪口呆：“你要做什么！？”

埃德蒙·唐泰斯看都没看立香就知道他又想到了什么，自顾自地打开了灯和电器设施，“如果你不想被炸成和窗外的烟花一样，那就安分地在这里等着救援。”

是的，在这尽头的套房朝海有个宽敞的露台，立香能透过窗看到对面海岸依旧在放着五彩斑斓的烟火，在这时候这一幕美景就很讽刺了。因为这栋大厦正在由下往上，几乎在层层炸开，和那烟花交相呼应，因为地势的落差或许要等爆炸到了酒店的中层，对岸的人才能意识到这边的火力比他们手中的烟花更为可怕。

埃德蒙发现藤丸立香突然站起身，摇摇晃晃地跑到露台的门边，贴着玻璃朝外看。心下一时还觉得这个人没那么愚蠢，能理解到他所安排的逃生路线。

这样就好，按计划里南丁尔格会给他安排好逃离的直升机，在预计好的爆炸时间前带他脱离这里，现在只不过是要加上那么个看起来傻头傻脑胆子有点小大的女装大佬，然后他会给他、或者达芬奇一份出场报酬，如果事后有人调查到藤丸立香身上，那也是达芬奇那边势力的事情，与他也没有多大关系了。

两人从此便可毫无交际。埃德蒙想。

可惜事与愿违。

从藤丸立香站在露台的玻璃门边，咯咯咯傻笑地指着夜幕上从对面海岸飞过的直升机，遭到攻击在半空爆炸成烟花的那一刻开始，埃德蒙·唐泰斯发誓，他从玻璃上的倒映看到自己的表情，是前所未有的难看。

男人在内心里真的是在用着毕生的忍耐力来克制自己要做出失礼的发言。

他看着藤丸立香的傻笑和通红的脸，死死地皱起眉，纠结，而又脸色难看地问：

 

 

 

\+ & x

 

“你醉了！？” & “你醉了！？”

 

 

 

tbc...

 

仿佛回到了年轻的时候，我有一颗健康的肝


End file.
